The Adventure of Games
by S.MitsumukiAurora.B
Summary: Naruto dkk yang terjebak dalam permainan sebuah game harus bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka harus mencapai ke lantai 100 agar dapat kembali ke dunia nyata. Disana ia juga bertemu dengan gadis yang amat dicintainya dan mendapat teman-teman baru. Dapatkah mereka keluar dari permainan tersebut? Hidup atau mati? So, review pliss! Fic kolab auroraXmuki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirated by Light Novel SAO Reki Kawahara**

**The Adventure of Games by Aurora Borealix and Sakurai Mitsumuki**

_Tittle : The Adventure of Games  
_

_Genre : Sci Fi, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy._

_Rate : T  
_

_Pair: NaruSaku, NaruXHarem.**  
**_

**Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE, KURANG BERPENGALAMAN, SEGALA BENTUK KESALAHAN PENULISAN PASTI ADA dll...**

**PLEASE NO FLAME ^^**

**Summary: Naruto dkk yang terjebak dalam permainan sebuah game harus bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka harus mencapai ke lantai 100 agar dapat kembali ke dunia nyata. Disana ia juga bertemu dengan gadis yang amat dicintainya dan mendapat teman-teman baru. Dapatkah mereka keluar dari permainan tersebut? Hidup atau mati? So, review pliss...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PROLOG**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**10 Oktber 2024****.**_

Tiga titik cahaya berwarna hijau tua, tersusun bagaikan gugusan bintang. Uzumaki Kushina menjulurkan jari tangan kanannya dan menyentuh lampu tersebut.

Indikator _LED_ tersebut menunjukkan status operasi dari mesin VR tipe _FullDive, «Nerv__e__ Gear»._ Pada bagian depan _headgear,_ indikatornya menunjukkan sumber tenaga listrik, koneksi jaringan, dan koneksi otak. Disaat lampu indikator tenaga listrik berubah merah, otak si pengguna _gea_r akan hancur.

Pemilik_gear_ tersebut sedang berbaring di atas kasur _gel _besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah kamar berwarna putih di rumah sakit, berada dalam keadaan koma. Bukan, bukan koma. Jiwanya sekarang sedang bertarung siang dan malam dalam suatu dunia _parallel__—_bertarung untuk kebebasannya bersama ribuan pemain lain yang juga terjebak.

_"Onii-chan…" _

Seorang gadis kecil yang sejak tadi mengikuti Kushina dari belakang memanggil kakaknya yang sedang tidur dengan tenang—Naruto—

"Dua tahun sudah lewat... Aku sebentar lagi akan masuk SD, lho. Kalau _o__nii-chan_ tidak kembali juga, lama-lama aku bisa melewati _onii-chan_..."

Gadis kecil itu—Namikaze Mina— mengikuti Kushina menjulurkan jari tangan kanannya dan menyentuh lampu tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menurunkan jarinya dari _LED,_ mengikuti garis pada pipi kakaknya. Selama koma panjang ini, otot-otot Naruto semakin mengecil dan garis tubuhnya yang menipis itu memberi kesan feminim, bahkan ibunya bergurau dengan memanggilnya si «Putri Tidur».

Bukan hanya bagian mukanya saja yang menjadi kurus. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kurus dan lemah. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan Mina yang terus mengalami masa pertumbuhan. Tubuh Naruto jelas-jelas tidak cukup berat yang masih polos berpikir, kalau hal ini terus berlanjut…apakah kakaknya akan terus menyusut sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa? Akhir-akhir ini seringkali pikiran menakutkan seperti itu muncul.

Tapi Mina telah berjuang untuk tidak menangis selama berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit sejak setahun yang lalu. Pada saat itu, seorang anggota _«SAO Incident Countermeasure Team»_ dari kementrian urusan internal dan komunikasi sudah mengabari Kushina. Seorang pegawai pemerintah dengan poni panjang yang menutupi kacamatanya yang ber-_frame_ hitam, dan memakai pakaian yang dapat disebut terhormat mengabari mereka dengan suara yang samar: bahwa «level» kakaknya termasuk dalam _persentase_ kecil yang berada di atas seluruh kelompok dalam permainan...bahwa dia terus bertarung di garis depan yang berbahaya dan satu dari sedikit pemain yang bertujuan menyelesaikan permainan.

Hal itu pun ditegaskan hari ini juga, kakaknya bertarung berdampingan dengan kematian. Oleh karena itu Mina tidak akan menangis di sini. Disamping itu, dia berpikir memegang tangan kakaknya untuk mendukungnya.

"Berjuanglah! Berjuanglah, _on__ii-chan._"

Seperti biasa, tangan kanan Naruto yang kurus digenggam oleh kedua tangan Kushina sambil berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh dalam keheningan, sedangkan kedua tangan Mina akan memegang tangan kiri -tiba muncul suara dari belakang mereka.

"Ah, Mina_-chan_...rupanya kau sudah berada di sini. Papa mencarimu sejak tadi."

Mina menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum,

"Oh, _gomen ne...papa. _Mina ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan _onii-chan. _Papa, kenapa wajah _onii-chan_ selalu terlihat pucat selama tertidur di sini. Aku ingin bermain dengan _onii-chan_ lagi. Aku merindukan senyum dan tawa _onii-chan._"

Ya, yang berdiri di sana adalah ayahnya, Minato. Pintu geser rumah sakit ini menggunakan penggerak motor, oleh karena itu suara membuka dan menutupnya sangatlah senyap; hal ini menyebabkan Kushina tidak menyadari kedatangan mantan suaminya itu.

Sementara Kushina memandang Minato dengan dingin,pria itu dengan cekatan mengatur seikat bunga kosmos yang berada di tangan kanannya ke dalam _vas _disamping ranjang, lalu duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping Mina. Sepertinya dia baru kembali dari tempat kerjanya. Dia memakai kemeja biru muda yang dipadukan dengan dasi berwarna senada serta jas formal. Dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan rambut _blonde _agak panjang, biasanya orang tidak dapat membayangkan dari penampilannya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ayah yang sudah berumur 40-an tahun.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa datang ke sini hampir setiap hari."

Minato hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap dingin Kushina.

"Aku sengaja pulang lebih cepat untuk datang. Aku tidak selalu datang cukup sering, tapi paling tidak untuk hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan putera kita."

"Putera kita katamu? Dia itu puteraku!" tegas Kushina, tak peduli biarpun ada Mina diantara mereka.

"Benar juga...hari ini _onii-chan_ ulang tahun,kan?" tanya Mina polos.

Minato dan Kushina diam untuk beberapa saat, mengamati Naruto yang sedang tidur di ranjang dengan seksama. Gorden di ruangan tersebut berkibar pada saat angin berwarna matahari tenggelam memasuki kamar, menghembus sedikit aroma dari bunga kosmos ke udara.

"Naruto su...su-sudah berumur 16 tahun ya..."

Kushina menghela napas dan bergumam,

"Dua tahun bagaikan 20 tahun bagiku. Aku merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya..."

Minato dengan diam menatap bibir menawan dengan lisptik tipis, yang mengingatkannya pada tawa ringan yang sarkastik dan merupakan sesuatu yang dia rindukan. Sejak Naruto koma, ia bahkan belum pernah melihat Kushina tersenyum lagi. Saat ini wanita itu bahkan terlihat mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Pada waktu itu, aku sangat sedih sekaligus terkejut. Naru_-chan_ baru saja berumur 4 tahun, tapi kau malah meminta cerai padaku lalu meninggalkan kami berdua begitu saja. Kau jahat, Minato_-kun!_ Aku benci padamu. Aku benar-benar membencimu. Kalau bukan karena Naruto, dua tahun yang lalu aku tidak akan pernah meminta bantuanmu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kushina...kumohon hentikan! Ada Mina_-chan_ di sini..."

"Memang kenapa kalau ada anak kecil ini. Terus terang aku tidak peduli padanya sama sekali, karena anak ini selalu mengingatkanku pada wanita itu...tapi Naruto sangat menyayanginya. Naruto benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri."

"Mina_-chan_ adalah anakku...sama seperti Naruto, wajar kalau dia menyayangi Mina_-chan_."

"Ya, adiknya dari wanita lain!" sindir Kushina sambil tertawa sinis,

"Mama Sara adalah mamaku. Dia bukan wanita lain!" sanggah Mina sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"Mama sering menceritakan banyak hal padaku, termasuk tentang Kushina_-bachan._ Bagiku Kushina_-bachan_ adalah mama keduaku. Jadi tolong...tolong jangan membenci mamaku. Mama tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti Kushina_-bachan._ Itu yang sering mama katakan padaku."

"Apa yang kalian ajarkan pada anak ini Minato? Kenapa dia begitu sok tahu?"

"Kushina maaf karena aku baru bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Asal kau tahu, sejak kecil aku sudah menganggap Sara sebagai adik kandungku sendiri apalagi dia lebih muda 8 tahun dariku. Sayangnya perasaan Sara padaku tidak seperti itu. Dia selalu berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku..."

"Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu!" potong Kushina,

"Mama pernah cerita padaku... mama bilang dia terlahir dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah. Itulah sebabnya _obaa-chan _dan _ojii-chan_ rela melakukan apapun untuk mama, termasuk memaksa papa untuk menikahi mama. Mereka hanya ingin melihat mama bahagia sebelum mama pergi dari dunia ini. Sekarang mama sudah tiada tapi Mina masih butuh mama, karena itulah Mina mohon...Kushina_-bachan,_ jadilah mamaku! Mama selalu bilang kalau papa hanya mencintai _oba-chan._ Tidak bisakah _oba-chan_ memaafkan papa dan kembali bersatu? Mina yakin Naruto_-niichan_ juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganku."

Kushina tercengang. Dia hampir tidak percaya kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun. Mina dengan pemikiran dewasanya benar-benar berbeda dari anak-anak lain yang seusia dengannya. Air mata mengalir mulus membasahi wajah Kushina. Ia sadar kalau sikapnya selama ini salah. Tidak seharusnya dia tidak peduli pada Mina, hanya karena Mina adalah anak dari Minato dan Sara...orang yang selama ini paling dia benci.

Suasana hening seketika. Waktu seakan-akan telah berhenti. Minato menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut, dan berkata _"Happy Birthday__!__"_ dengan pelan.

Setelah itu, dia melakukan beberapa kedipan singkat, berbalik badan dan dengan segera meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit tersebut. Ya, mungkin Kushina butuh waktu namun dia akan terus menunggu Kushina, hingga akhirnya wanita cantik itu bersedia memaafkan seluruh kesalahannya.

"Papa, mau pergi kemana?" teriak Mina sebelum ayahnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Langkah Minato terhenti. Ia kembali berbalik badan, lalu tersenyum pada Mina,

"Papa mau keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Sebentar lagi kan waktunya makan malam, Mina_-chan_ mau makan apa?"

"Belikan aku makanan kesukaan Kushina_-baachan!_"

"EH?" ujar Minato dan Kushina serentak,

"Jangan lama-lama ya, papa. Mina udah mulai ngantuk nih..."

"Iya, sayang."

Minato sudah menghilang dari balik pintu itu. Mina menatap langit-langit kamar, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan melihat kembali kepada indikator _LED _di penutup kepala yang menutupi kepala kakaknya.

Lampu-lampu hijau tersebut, yang menampilkan status koneksi _online_ dan koneksi otak, secara berulang berkedip dengan cepat.

Sekarang ini pada sisi lain di jaringan, terdapat _server SAO_ dan kesadaran Naruto, dan melalui _Nerve Gear, _sinyal yang tidak terhitung sedang saling bertukar.

Mengenai di mana kakak Mina sekarang. Dia bisa saja sedang mengembara dengan peta di satu tangan dalam _dungeon _yang suram. Dia bisa saja sedang dalam penilaian dalam toko barang bekas, atau mungkin, menghadapi monster mengerikan. Dia bisa saja dengan berani bertukar pedang dengan monster tersebut.

Kushina dengan pelan menjulurkan tangannya, dan menggemgam lagi di sekitar tangan kanan Naruto yang bukan lagi berwarna tan, melainkan putih pucat.

Indera sentuhan Naruto ditiadakan oleh _N__erve __Gear_ pada _medulla oblongata_, sebelum mencapai otak. Tetapi, melihat pada kulit yang disentuh oleh Kushina, dia percaya bahwa dukungannya pasti dapat mencapainya.

Hal ini dikarenakan Kushina dapat merasakannya sekali lagi. Anak ini, putera semata wayangnya, jiwannya memancarkan suhu yang kuat. Dia memiliki tujuan yang pasti dan pada akhirnya akan bertahan dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dibalik sisi gorden putih, cahaya emas yang berkedip dengan segera berganti menjadi merah terang dan kemudian berubah lagi menjadi ungu. Walaupun ini adalah waktu di mana ruangan di rumah sakit terbungkus oleh cahaya redup, Kushina terus bertahan di sana. Tanpa bergerak, dia mendengarakan dengan penuh perhatian pada nafas puteranya yang rendah. Sementara itu Mina sudah terkantuk-kantuk dalam posisi duduk. Minato mungkin akan segera kembali ke sini dan membawa Mina pulang.

"Mina-chan kalau mau tidur, tidurlah di sofa!"

"Hmm..." Mina menurut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis kecil itu sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

"Naruto, haruskah akukembali kepada ayahmu?" tanya Kushina biarpun ia tahu Naruto tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

**_oooOOSun and CherryOOooo_**

.

.

.

**_November 2022._**

_Sebuah kastil besar yang terbuat dari batu dan baja melayang di langit tak berujung._

_Hanya itulah isi dari dunia ini._

_Butuh waktu sebulan bagi berbagai kelompok pengrajin untuk meninjau lantai dasar yang berdiameter sekitar 10 kilometer — cukup luas untuk memasukkan seluruh Setagaya ke dalamnya. Di atasnya terdapat 100 lantai yang tersusun lurus ke atas; ukurannya sangat luar biasa. Sekedar menebak berapa banyak data yang digunakan untuk membuatnya pun mustahil._

_Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa kota besar, dengan banyak kota dan desa kecil, hutan serta padang rumput, dan bahkan danau. Hanya satu tangga yang menghubungkan setiap lantai, dan tangga itu berada di dungeon tempat monster-monster berkeliaran. Karena itu, menemukan dan melewatinya bukan hal yang mudah. Namun, ketika seseorang melewatinya dan tiba di sebuah kota di lantai atas, "Gerbang Teleportasi" antara lantai itu dan semua kota di lantai bawah akan terhubung, sehingga semua orang dapat bergerak dengan bebas dari lantai ke lantai._

_Di bawah kondisi ini, kastil raksasa itu terus menerus ditaklukkan sejak dua tahun lalu. Garis depan sekarang ada di Lantai ke-74._

_Nama kastil itu adalah "Aincrad", sebuah dunia pertarungan pedang yang terus melayang, melingkupi kurang lebih enam ribu orang didalamnya._

_Dikenal juga dengan nama..._

_"Sword Art Online"_

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_=SAO=_

_**A/N: **_

**_Aurora: Halooo ini Aurora Borealix. Hehehe disini saya dan Muki-chan akan berkolaborasi dalam membuat fic Naruto yang sesuai dengan tema SAO (Sword Art Online). Moga fic yang kami buat ini gak mengecewakan para readers ya? Kalo masih ada yang belum mengerti tentang SAO mungkin para readers sekalian boleh PM dan pasti kami akan menjawabnya. Lalu untuk Muki-chan makasi ya udah mau nunggu dan maaf telat buatnya karena Aurora harus kerja dan pulangnya juga sore. Jadi sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan Aurora *bungkuk-bungkuk*._**

**_Review Please! Arigatou. ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : All Character Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Inspirated by Light Novel SAO Reki Kawahara**_

_**The Adventure of Games by Aurora Borealix and Sakurai Mitsumuki**_

_Tittle : The Adventure of Games._

_Genre : Sci-Fi, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy._

_Rate : T_

_Pair : NaruSaku, NaruXHarrem._

_**Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, KURANG BERPENGALAMAN, SEGALA BENTUK PENULISAN PASTI ADA, dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Naruto dkk yang terjebak dalam permainan sebuah game harus bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka harus mencapai ke lantai 100 agar dapat kembali ke dunia nyata. Di sana ia juga bertemu dengan gadis yang amat dicintainya dan mendapat teman-teman baru. Dapatkah mereka keluar dari permainan tersebut? Hidup atau mati?_

_**.**_

_** . **_

_**We just wanna say, if you don't like?! Don't read! Don't flame too please! Just go back! Thanks —Aurora Borealix and Sakurai Mitsumuki—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Cherry **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shibuya, November 2022.**_

—_Sakura's POV—_

Sasori_-niisan_ memarkirkan mobil mewah yang diberikan _Otousan_ setahun yang lalu sebagai hadiah untuknya ke pelataran parkir sekolahanku tepat di samping pos satpam. Ia pun bergegas membukakan pintu untukku yang tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Beberapa anak yang berjalan di koridor menatap kami dengan kagum. Menurut mereka kami merupakan pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolah ini. Mereka tidak pernah tau, bahwa Sasori_-niisan_ sebenarnya adalah _Android type S001_ ciptaan ayahku.

Aku dan Sasori_-niisan_ sudah dinobatkan menjadi pasangan sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Hal ini karena kami selalu datang bersama, pulang bersama, dan selalu ada di kelas yang sama selama dua tahun lebih (termasuk tahun ini).

Sasori_-niisan_ membiarkan aku berjalan duluan seperti biasanya, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di kelas kami. Ia membukakan pintu kelas dan membiarkanku masuk terlebih dahulu. Meskipun kami banyak disukai hampir semua murid-murid di sekolah ini, beberapa teman sekelas kami juga ada yang membenci kami. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tau mengenai masa lalu-ku, saat aku masih duduk di bangku SD.

"Sstt! Lihat tuh si _princess_ pembunuh, udah kelewat manja, suka banget tebar pesona, sok tuan puteri banget, kan?"

Gunjingan-gunjingan seperti itu sudah ratusan kali aku dengar dari mulut mereka. Aku pun ratusan kali mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun aku hanyalah manusia biasa, gadis remaja labil yang memiliki perasaan. Tidak seperti Sasori_-niisan,_ _android_ ciptaan ayahku yang juga merupakan _bodyguard-_ku. _Nii-san_ sama seperti _android_ lainnya, ia tidak memiliki perasaan, bahkan hatinya hanya terbuat dari mesin. Dia memang diprogram untuk menjadi _guardian angel-_ku semenjak aku terlahir ke dunia, tetapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatannya. Kulitnya memang mirip dengan kulit manusia, tetapi tidak ada darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia dingin seperti bongkahan es.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa mereka mengataiku 'Si _Princess_ Pembunuh'?

Saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun aku sering diejek teman-temanku, mereka sering mengataiku 'si jidat lebar', 'cewek rapuh', _'queen of drama'_, dan lain sebagainya, sampai akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka bermaksud untuk menyakitikiku. Sasori_-niisan_ yang telah diprogram untuk menjadi pelindungku tentu tidak akan pernah membiarkan aku terluka sedikitpun. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak normal. Dia tahu kalau aku mengidap penyakit langka. Ya, aku adalah pasien _von Willebrand Disease._

_Von Willebrand Disease_ adalah penyakit kelainan _platelet _darah, saat luka tak cepat menutup seperti kebanyakan orang normal. Kekurangan faktor _von Willebrand_ dalam darahku membuat darahku sukar membeku. Gejala penyakit ini mirip _hemofilia._ Jika aku terluka bahkan biarpun itu hanyalah luka ringan, aku akan mengalami pendarahaan hebat karena lukaku akan susah menutup. Darahku tak akan kunjung berhenti. Jika aku menggunakan sendiku untuk hal-hal yang terlalu berat, darah bisa menggumpal, dan aku bisa saja cacat selamanya. Aku juga cepat lelah dan tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan olahraga seumur hidupku. Tidak hanya itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa memakan sesuatu yang keras karena aku takut itu akan melukai mulutku. Jika aku terlalu stres atau banyak pikiran, aku akan mimisan, muntah darah, bahkan saat aku menangis bukan air mata yang akan keluar, melainkan darah. Pernahkah kalian melihat seseorang nangis darah? Bukankah itu sangat menjijikan?

Itulah alasan Sasori_-niisan_ diciptakan. Dia diciptakan untuk menjadi pelindungku setiap saat. Itulah sebabnya saat anak itu hampir melukaiku, secara reflek Sasori_-niisan_ langsung mengambil tindakan hingga akhirnya anak itu meninggal. Sejak itu semua murid di _Elementary School_ takut padaku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman lagi denganku. Aku dan Sasori_-niisan_ sudah dicap sebagai orang aneh sekaligus pembunuh.

Sampai suatu hari, aku tertarik dengan _games online._ _Game_ bertema _VRMMO._ Menggunakan _Nerve Gear,_ aku sering sekali berpetualang di dunia _game._ Dan tentu saja aku sangat bahagia. Dengan menggunakan 'Cherry' sebagai nama karakterku, aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman yang tidak bisa aku miliki di dunia nyata. Aku juga tidak perlu takut terluka saat sesuatu yang tajam melukai _avatar_ku. Inilah alasan kenapa aku begitu menyukai dunia _virtual reality._ Aku bahkan berharap bisa hidup di dunia itu selamanya.

Besok adalah hari pertama perilisan _game Sword Art Online._ Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Saat itu aku akan berbaring di ranjang dan mengucapkan mantra ajaib.

—_**Link Start—**_

_**oooOOSun and CherryOOooo**_

.

.

.

_**Aincrad First Floor**_, _**November 2022.**_

—_Naruto's POV—_

Awalnya aku mengira bahwa aku adalah orang yang beruntung. Tidak sebegitu beruntungnya juga sih, di sekolah aku sering kali di _bully_ hanya karena alasan yang sederhana, aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di salah satu sekolah elite di daerah Setagaya. Semua murid yang bersekolah di sana adalah anak orang kaya, kecuali aku. Di sekolah itu aku tidak memiliki teman seorang pun, biarpun aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa berteman dengan mereka, tak ada yang mempedulikan aku sama sekali.

Sepulang sekolah biasanya aku akan pergi ke toko mainan milik Jiraya_-jiji_ untuk kerja _part time._ Yah, anak SMP tidak seharusnya bekerja, cukup sekolah dan belajar setiap hari, namun aku ingin membantu ibuku yang selama ini telah banyak berkorban untukku. Semenjak ibuku bercerai dengan ayahku, beliaulah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, makanya aku ingin bisa membantunya walau hanya sedikit.

Saat itulah semuanya dimulai.

Jiraya_-jiji_ memberiku kaset _games VRMMORPG_ secara gratis dengan alasan, anak berusia 14 tahun seperti diriku harusnya masih senang bermain, bukannya malah bekerja seperti orang dewasa. _Sword Art Online;_ itulah nama _game_ tersebut. Sebuah _game VRMMORPG_ pertama. Kebetulan aku juga terpilih menjadi salah satu dari 1000 orang yang memiliki kesempatan untuk mengikuti _beta test_ dua bulan yang lalu. Ya, hari itu pertama kalinya aku bermain _games online VRMMO_...jadi tanpa sadar aku membuat akun dengan nama asliku sendiri, padahal para _player_ lain menggunakan nama alias untuk karakter mereka.

Tidak hanya itu aku bahkan membuat _avatar_ yang sangat mirip dengan ayahku saat masih remaja dulu. Yah, walaupun ayahku telah menyakiti hatiku ibuku begitu dalam, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Namikaze Minato—ayahku— aku justru sangat mengaguminya. Itulah sebabnya saat aku diberi petunjuk untuk membuat _avatar_ milikku, hanya ayahku yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

Menurutku _avatar_ku itu sangatlah keren. _Avatar_ku lumayan mirip dengan diriku di dunia nyata. Bedanya aku sengaja membuat _style_ rambut seperti _Otousan._ Jam 9 pagi tadi adalah hari di mana SAO di rilis. Aku sangat bersemangat karena aku ingin pergi lebih jauh lagi. Lebih jauh daripada saat _beta test_ dimana aku hanya bisa mencapai lantai ke-enam. Yah, aku pasti telah mati setidaknya 100 kali dalam dua bulan _beta test._ Aku di_-respawn_ dengan sedikit senyum malu di wajahku di bagian utara dari _main plaza,_ di «Kastil Besi Hitam», dan berlari ke arah tempat perburuan lagi.

Itulah _RPG,_ sebuah _game _di mana kau berkali-kali mati dan belajar dan menaikkan level. Tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa. Sekali kau mati, kau akan kehilangan nyawamu. Dan sebagai tambahan—kau bahkan tidak bisa berhenti bermain, sebab _game_ ini telah berubah menjadi_ game_ kematian. _Game _dengan nyawamu sebagai taruhannya.

—padahal tadi pagi aku sangat bersemangat. Aku memakai _Nerve Gear_ yang aku dapatkan dari Jiraya_-jiji_ (juga secara gratis) di kepalaku, kemudian tiduran di ranjang, dan mengatakan mantra ajaib,

—_**Link Start—**_

Kudengar para _player_ yang berpatisipasi dalam _game_ ini berjumlah 10.000 orang, bukankah itu sangat luar biasa? Namun pendapatku sekarang berbeda dari waktu itu, sangat disayangkan karena para _player _yang ikut berpatisipasi dalam _game_ ini berjumlah sebanyak itu. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin bersaing dengan mereka semua untuk bisa menaklukan _game_ ini, namun karena seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi _'game ini telah berubah menjadi game kematian'_.

Yah, tadi sore aku mendapati diriku tidak bisa _log out._ Awalnya aku tenang-tenang saja karena kupikir itu hanyalah _bug_ di hari pertama. Namun akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa hal itu bukan hanya _bug_ saja, itu adalah _bug_ «mustahil untuk Log Out». Itu masalah yang cukup besar yang bisa membuat pengoperasian _game_ itu sendiri terganggu. Jika sudah seperti itu, seharusnya _operator_ akan segera mematikan _server-_nya dan membuat semua _player log out_ apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sudah lebih dari 20 menit sejak aku menyadari hal itu dan belum ada satu pun pesan dari sistem yang muncul, sampai akhirnya—

Dunia berubah selamanya.

November 2022.

Saat semuanya berakhir dan dimulai

Sekarang jam dinding yang terpajang di kamar tempatku menginap telah menunujukkan pukul 21.30. Aku termenung sembari duduk di atas ranjang, mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

_**Flashback pukul 18.55**_

_Teleport _paksa terjadi. Saat ini tanpa kusadari aku telah berada di sebuah jalan besar yang terbuat dari batu. Jalan abad pertengahan yang dikelilingi oleh lampu jalan dan istana besar yang memancarkan sinar gelap terlihat di kejauhan. Ini adalah _starting point, central plaza_ dari «Kota Awal».

Aku melihat ke sekumpulan orang yang sangat cantik dan tampan dengan _equipment_ dan warna rambut yang bervariasi, tidak salah lagi mereka adalah _player_ lain sepertiku. Ada sekitar berapa ribu hingga sepuluh ribu orang di sini. Sepertinya semua orang yang sedang _log in_ dipaksa _teleport_ ke _central plaza_.

Selama beberapa detik, semua orang hanya melihat sekeliling tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Lalu ada beberapa bisikan dan kata-kata yang terdengar disana-sini; perlahan-lahan semakin berisik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bisakah kita _log out_ sekarang?"

Untuk keluar dari _Virtual Reality_ ini dan kembali ke kamarku, aku harus membuka _Main Menu_, menekan tombol _'Log Out'_ dan menekan _'Yes'_ di jendela yang muncul di sebelah kanan. Itu sangat simpel. Tapi-pada saat yang sama, selain _prosedur_ itu, aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk keluar dari _game._ Dan sayangnya tombol _Log Out_ benar-benar telah hilang dari _main menu._ Awalnya di bagian bawah menu ada tombol _«LOG OUT»_ yang digunakan untuk keluar dari dunia ini. Namun kini tombol itu telah menghilang. Anehnya sampai sekarang _operator_ tidak mematikan _server-_nya dan membuat semua _player log out_ apapun yang terjadi.

Beberapa _player_ tampak menggerakkan tangannya. Tangan-tangan itu bergerak seperti sedang melepas sebuah _helm_ yang tidak terlihat.

"Itu mustahil. Sekarang ini kita tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh asli kita. _Nerve Gear-_nya menerima semua sinyal yang dikirim dari otak kita dan mengirimkannya kemari…" Aku memegang bagian belakang kepalaku,

"… dan menyampaikannya ke tubuh kita di sini."

Beberapa _player_ lainnya perlahan-lahan menutup mulutnya dan menurunkan tangannya.

Untuk mendapat keadaan _Full Dive, Nerve Gear _memblokir semua sinyal yang dikirim oleh otak kita dan mengirimkannya kemari supaya kita bisa mengontrol tubuh kita di dunia ini. Jadi, berapa liar pun aku menggerakkan tubuhku di sini, tubuhku di dunia nyata yang sedang terbaring di kasur sekarang tidak akan bergerak sedikit pun; memastikan kalau aku tidak akan membenturkan kepalaku ke sisi meja atau apapun...tapi karena fungsi ini, kita tidak bisa bebas keluar dari kondisi _Full Dive._

"…jadi, selain _bug_-nya diperbaiki atau seseorang dari dunia nyata melepaskan _Gear-_nya, kita hanya bisa menunggu?" seorang gadis bergumam, terlihat sedikit pusing.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk saat itu.

"Bisakah mereka memperbaikinya lebih cepat?" sahut gadis lainnya.

Komentar-komentar seperti itu bisa terdengar dari waktu ke waktu.

Ketika para _player_ mulai kehilangan kesabaran, teriakan-teriakan seperti "Apa ini bercanda?" dan "Keluar kalian, _GM!_" dapat terdengar.

Lalu tiba-tiba, seseorang berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras dari suara-suara itu.

"Ah…lihat keatas!"

Beberapa _player_ yang berdiri didekatku hampir secara otomatis mengarahkan mata mereka ke atas dan melihat. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ada pemandangan aneh yang menyambut kami.

Di permukaan bagian bawah lantai dua, seratus meter di atas udara, terdapat tanda silang berwarna merah.

Ketika aku melihat dengan lebih jelas, aku bisa melihat kalau itu adalah dua kata yang saling bersilangan. Kata-kata yang satunya adalah _[Warning]_ dan yang satu lagi adalah _[System Announcement]. _

Aku terkejut selama sesaat tapi kemudian berpikir _'Oh, operatornya mulai menginformasikan kita sekarang'_, dan mengendurkan bahuku sedikit. Pembicaraan di _plaza_ menjadi sunyi dan kau bisa merasakan kalau semua orang menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak seperti apa yang kubayangkan.

Dari tengah pola itu, sebuah cairan yang seperti darah mulai mengalir turun perlahan-lahan. Cairan itu turun dengan kecepatan pelan seperti menggambarkan sebarapa kentalannya cairan itu; Tapi cairan itu tidak jatuh kebawah, malah mulai berubah ke bentuk yang lain.

Apa yang muncul adalah pria setinggi 20 meter yang mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

Tidak, itu tidak terlalu tepat. Dari tempat kami melihat, kami bisa dengan mudah melihat ke dalam tudungnya—tidak ada wajah manusia di sana. Hanya topeng _orange_ dengan pola spiral.

Aku pernah melihat jubah itu sebelumnya. Itu adalah baju yang selalu digunakan pegawai Argus yang bekerja sebagai GM (Argus adalah perusahaan yang membuat SAO. Perusahaan yang terkenal karena sangat memperhatikan penggunanya. Itulah kenapa orang-orang berebutan membeli kasetnya, meskipun ini adalah _game online_ pertamanya). Tapi semua _GM_ pria mempunyai wajah seperti seorang ninja yang keji, dan yang wanita mempunyai _avatar_ cantik dengan sayap transparan seperti seorang _fairy_. Mereka mungkin menggunakan jubah itu karena kurangnya waktu untuk menyiapkan _avatar_ yang layak, tapi topeng _orange_ dibalik tudungnya memberikanku perasaan gelisah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Para _player_ di sekelilingku pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa itu _GM?"_

"Kenapa dia memakai topeng?"

Banyak bisikan seperti itu yang bisa terdengar. Lalu tangan kanan dari jubah besar itu bergerak seperti untuk mendiamkan mereka. Sebuah sarung tangan hitam pekat muncul dari lipatan panjang lengan bajunya. Tapi lengan baju itu, seperti bagian lain dari jubahnya, tidak terhubung dengan bagian tubuh manapun. Lalu tangan kirinya perlahan-lahan terangkat ke atas juga. Kemudian dengan dua sarung tangan kosong yang terbentang di depan 10.000 _player,_ orang bertopeng itu mulai membuka mulutnya—tidak, terasa seakan-akan dia melakukannya. Kemudian sebuah suara pria yang tenang dan pelan terdengar bergema dari ketinggian.

_'Para player sekalian, aku menyambut kalian semua ke dalam duniaku!' _

Aku tidak bisa segera mengerti.

«Duniaku»? Jika orang berjubah hitam itu adalah seorang _GM,_ maka dia memang punya kekuatan seperti dewa di dunia ini, yang mengizinkannya mengubah dunia ini sesukanya, tapi kenapa dia mengatakannya sekarang?

Beberapa _player_ melihat satu sama lain kebingungan. Orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah tanpa nama itu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

_'Namaku adalah Uchiha Obito. Sekarang ini, akulah orang satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan dunia ini.' _

"Apa?"

_Avatar-_ku menjadi kaku karena _shock,_ dan tenggorokanku, dan mungkin leherku di dunia nyata juga, berhenti bekerja selama beberapa detik.

Uchiha—Obito!

"Aku tahu nama itu. Tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu. Orang ini adalah seorang _game designer_ dan seorang _genius_ di bidang _quantum physics,_ orang yang membuat Argus, yang beberapa tahun lalu hanyalah satu dari banyak perusahaan kecil lainnya, menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang bisa mengatur perekonomian dunia. Dia merupakan direktur pengembangan SAO dan pada saat yang sama, pendesain _Nerve Gear._.." cerita seorang _player_ yang _avatar-_nya sangat mirip dengan Hibari Kyouya—salah satu tokoh dalam _film_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

"Sebagai salah seorang _hardcore gamer,_ aku sangat menghormati Obito_-san._ Aku membeli seluruh majalah yang menceritakan tentang dia dan telah membaca beberapa wawancaranya hingga aku hampir hapal isinya. Aku hampir bisa membayangkan dia mengenakan baju putihnya yang selalu dia gunakan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya."

"Shika ternyata kau..." sahut seseorang yang sepertinya adalah teman dari orang yang barusan bercerita. _Avatar _orang itu juga sangat keren. Ia tinggi dan berbadan _atletis,_ mengingatkanku pada seorang _atlet American Football_—Seijuro Shin, anggota _Ojo White Knights_ dalam film _Eyeshield 21._

"Tapi Kyouji, dia selalu berdiri dibalik layar, menolak tampil di depan media. Dia tidak pernah menjadi _GM _sebelumnya, jadi kenapa dia melakukan sesuatu seperti ini?" lanjut _player_ yang bernama Shika itu.

Aku berusaha berpikir lagi untuk mengerti situasinya. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari orang itu terdengar seperti ejekan bagiku yang sedang berusaha untuk mengerti.

'_Kupikir hampir semua orang telah menyadari kalau tombol Log Out telah menghilang dari Main Menu. Itu bukanlah bug, itu adalah bagian dari sistem «Sword Art Online».' _

"Bagian dari sistemnya?"

_Player_ yang bernama Kyouji bergumam, suaranya terbata-bata. Pengumumannya berlanjut dengan suara yang pelan seperti untuk menyembunyikan suara aslinya.

'_Hingga kalian mencapai ke lantai teratas dari kastil ini, kalian tidak bisa Log Out.' _

Kastil ini? Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kata tersebut. Tidak ada kastil di «Kota Awal».

Lalu kata-kata selanjutnya yang di katakan Obito menghilangkan semua kebingunganku.

'…_selain itu, dilarang menghentikan atau melepas Nerve Gear dari luar. Jika hal-hal seperti itu dilakukan…' _

Sunyi.

Kesunyian diantara sepuluh ribu orang ini sangat menekan. Kata-kata selanjutnya keluar secara perlahan-lahan.

'_Pengirim sinyal di Nerve Gear-mu akan mengirimkan sebuah gelombang elektromagnetik yang kuat, menghancurkan otakmu dan menghentikan semua fungsi tubuhmu.' _

Shikadan Kyouji melihat satu sama lain dalam keadaan _shock_ selama beberapa detik.

Pikiranku seakan-akan menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar. Tapi pernyataan singkat yang dikatakan Obito menusuk ke pikiranku.

Menghancurkan otak kami.

Dengan kata lain, membunuh kami.

Pengguna manapun yang mematikan _Nerve Gear_ atau membuka kunci pengaman dan melepaskannya akan terbunuh. Itulah apa yang baru saja Obito maksudkan.

Orang-orang di keramaian mulai bergumam, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berteriak atau panik. Tidak ada seorangpun, sama halnya denganku, yang tidak bisa mengerti ataupun memprotesnya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bergelombang yang berdiri tepat di samping Shika, mengangkat tangannya perlahan-lahan dan mencoba untuk memegang _head gear_ yang seharusnya berada di sana di dunia nyata. Ketika dia melakukannya, dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil dan mulai berbicara.

"Haha…Apa yang dia katakan? Pria itu, apa dia gila? Omongannya tidak masuk akal. _Nerve Gear_…ini hanya _game_. Menghancurkan otak kita…bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Benar kan, Shika?"

Suaranya terbata-bata di bagian akhir. Gadis itu menatap Shika dengan serius, tapi aku tidak bisa mengangguk setuju.

Pengirim sinyal di dalam _helm Nerve Gear _mengirimkan gelombang elektronik untuk mengirimkan sinyal _virtual_ ke dalam otak. Mereka menyebut ini sebagai ultra teknologi terbaru, tapi teori dasar penggunaannya sama dengan barang elektronik yang sudah ada sejak 40 tahun yang lalu di Jepang, _'microwave'._

Jika listriknya mencukupi, mungkin saja _Nerve Gear-_nya bisa menggetarkan partikel air yang ada di dalam otak kami dan membakarnya dengan panas yang dihasilkan. Tapi…

"…secara teori, itu mungkin, tapi dia pasti hanya menggertak. Karena jika kita mencabut kabel _Nerve Gear,_ tidak mungkin itu dapat mengirimkan gelombang sekuat itu. Kecuali ada sejenis _baterai_ yang punya kapasitas penyimpanan yang cukup besar…di dalam…"

Kyouji mungkin sudah bisa mengira alasan kenapa Shika berhenti berbicara,

"Ada…satu," katanya, kata-kata Kyouji hampir seperti sebuah teriakan dengan ekspresi kosong diwajahnya.

"30% dari berat _gear-_nya berasal dari baterainya. Tapi…itu benar-benar gila! Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba terjadi mati listrik atau sejenisnya!?" lanjutnya.

Obito mulai menjelaskan, seperti dia telah mendengar apa yang Kyouji katakan.

'_Untuk lebih jelasnya, pemindahan sumber tenaga listrik untuk 10 menit, terputus dari server lebih dari dua jam, atau pencobaan untuk membuka kunci, mematikan, atau merusak Nerve Gear. Jika salah satu dari kondisi itu terpenuhi, proses penghancuran otak akan dimulai. Syarat-syarat itu telah diberitahukan kepada pemerintah dan kepada masyarakat lewat seluruh media di dunia luar. Untuk catatan, sudah ada beberapa kasus dimana ada keluarga atau teman yang mengabaikan peringatannya dan mencoba dengan paksa melepaskan Nerve Gear. Hasilnya—' _

Kata-katanya berhenti sesaat.

'—_sayangnya 220 player sudah keluar dari dunia ini, dan dunia nyata untuk selamanya.' _

Sebuah teriakan yang panjang dan tipis bisa terdengar. Tapi sebagian besar dari _player_ masih belum bisa mempercayai atau menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan dan hanya berdiri saja dengan wajah yang pucat dan mulut yang terbuka atau senyuman miris di wajah mereka.

Pikiranku mencoba menolak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Obito, tapi tubuhku mengkhianatinya dan lututku mulai bergetar dengan kuat.

Aku tersandung ke belakang beberapa langkah dengan lututku yang lemah dan berhasil mencegah diriku jatuh. Tapi gadis berambut pirang itu terjatuh ke belakang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

220 player telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kalimat itu terus menerus berulang di dalam kepalaku.

Jika yang dikatakan Obito benar, lebih dari 200 orang telah meninggal saat ini?

Beberapa dari mereka mungkin saja ada _beta tester _sepertiku. Aku mungkin telah mengenal beberapa dari nama karakter dan _avatar_ mereka. Orang-orang itu telah terbakar otaknya dan…mati, apa ini yang Obito telah katakan?

"…tidak percaya… Aku tidak percaya."

Gadis itu, yang saat ini telah terduduk di jalanan, mulai berbicara dengan suara yang kaku.

"Dia hanya mencoba menakuti kita. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Berhenti bercanda dan biarkan kami keluar dari sini. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaanmu yang gila ini. Yeah, ini semua hanyalah sebuah _event._ Sebuah pertunjukan pembuka, kan?"

Didalam kepalaku, aku meneriakkan hal yang sama. Tapi seperti untuk menghilangkan harapan kami, suara Obito yang seperti seorang pebisnis meneruskan penjelasannya.

'_Para player, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tubuh yang kalian tinggalkan di luar sana. Saat ini, seluruh media TV, radio, dan internet sedang melaporkan situasi ini berulang kali, termasuk kenyataan bahwa sudah ada ratusan korban jiwa. Kemungkinan Nerve Gear kalian terlepas sudah menghilang. Sebentar lagi, menggunakan dua jam yang kuberikan, kalian semua akan di pindahkan ke rumah sakit atau tempat-tempat seperti itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Jadi kalian bisa tenang…dan berkonsentrasi untuk menaklukkan game-nya.' _

"Apa…?"

Lalu, akhirnya mulutku mulai berteriak dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Menaklukkan _game-_nya!? Kau ingin kami bermain disituasi seperti ini!?"

Aku terus berteriak, menatap kearah jubah hitam yang meresap ke dalam permukaan dasar lantai atas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mati di dalam _game_ ini!" gadis itu berteriak histeris,

"Ini bukan _game_ lagi, Dand!" teriak Shika tampak putus asa.

Lalu Uchiha Obito mulai mengumumkan perlahan dengan suaranya yang monoton.

'_Tapi aku ingin kalian semua mengerti bahwa «Sword Art Online» bukanlah sebuah game biasa lagi. Ini adalah dunia nyata yang kedua. Mulai sekarang, segala jenis revival didalam game tidak akan bekerja lagi. Disaat HP mu mencapai angka 0, avatar-mu akan menghilang selamanya, dan pada saat yang sama—_'

Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dia katakan dengan sangat jelas.

'_Otakmu di real life akan dihancurkan oleh Nerve Gear.' _

Tiba-tiba, rasa ingin tertawa menggelembung di dasar perutku. Aku menahannya. Sebuah garis _horizontal_ panjang bersinar di bagian kiri atas penglihatanku. Ketika aku memfokuskan pandanganku kearahnya, angka 342/342 dapat terlihat.

_Hit points._ Nyawaku.

Saat itu mencapai nol, Aku akan mati—sinyal gelombang _elektromagnetik_ akan membakar otakku, membunuhku seketika. Inilah yang telah Obito katakan.

"…tidak mungkin," aku berkata dengan pelan.

Siapa yang mau pergi ke tempat perburuan dengan kondisi seperti itu? Tentu saja semua orang hanya akan menetap di dalam kota di tempat yang aman.

Lalu seperti membaca pikiranku, dan mungkin pikiran semua _player_ lain, pengumuman berikutnya diberikan.

'_Para player, hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari game ini, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kalian harus memcapai lantai teratas dari Aincrad, lantai ke-seratus dan mengalahkan boss terakhir yang ada disana. Semua player yang masih hidup pada saat itu akan secara otomatis keluar dari game ini. Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian semua yang perlu kukatakan.' _

Sekitar sepuluh ribu orang _player _berdiri terdiam.

Itulah saat dimana aku menyadari apa yang dimaksud Obito ketika dia mengatakan «capailah lantai teratas dari kastil ini».

Kastil ini—berarti tempat luas yang memenjarakan seluruh _player_ di lantai pertama dan 99 lantai lainnya yang ada diatas, bertumpuk hingga ke langit dan melayang diatasnya. Dia membicarakan Aincrad itu sendiri.

"Menaklukan…seluruh 100 lantai!?"

Seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil Shika dengan sebutan 'Dand' tadi tiba-tiba berteriak. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Berambut _soft pink_ panjang sepinggang,_ style_ rambutnya mengingatkanku pada _Okaasan_. Bedanya rambut gadis itu bukan berwarna merah seperti _Okaasan_, melainkan persis seperti _cherry blossom_ di musim semi. Warna matanya juga bukan _violet_ keabu-abuan seperti _Okaasan,_ melainkan hijau _emerald_. Gadis itu memakai _armour_ sederhana yang tampak elegan. Yah, dia menciptakan _avatar_ yang sangat bagus ternyata.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami melakukannya? Kudengar menaiki satu lantai saja sangat sulit selama _beta testing!_" lanjut gadis itu,

"Benar yang Cherry katakan, aku juga mendengar hal itu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami?" teriak Dand lagi.

Itu benar, kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini pada kami? Sebenarnya apa tujuannya? Selama dua bulan _beta testing,_ seribu orang _player_ hanya bisa mencapai lantai keenam. Bahkan jika ada sepuluh ribu orang yang _log in,_ berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melewati 100 lantai?

Kebanyakan _player_ yang dipaksa berada di sini bertanya-tanya akan pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya ini.

Kesunyian menegangkan ini perlahan-lahan menunjukan gumaman pelan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari ketakutan dan rasa putus asa.

Sebagian orang di sini masih bingung apakah ini benar-benar «bahaya nyata» atau sebuah «_event _pembukaan yang sangat dibuat-buat». Semua yang dikatakan Obito terlalu menakutkan hingga terasa tidak nyata.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku lagi untuk melihat ke arahnya dan moncoba untuk memaksakan pikiranku menerima situasi ini.

Aku tidak bisa _log out_ lagi, selamanya. Aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke kamarku dan kehidupanku. Satu-satunya cara untuk bisa kembali adalah jika seseorang mengalahkan _boss_ di lantai tertinggi dari kastil terbang ini. Jika _HP_ mencapai angka nol meski sekali saja sebelum itu—aku akan mati. Aku akan benar-benar mati dan akan menghilang selamanya.

Tapi...

Betapapun aku mencoba menerima kenyataan, ini mustahil. Hanya sekitar lima atau enam jam lalu aku masih makan makanan buatan ibuku, bermain dengan saudara perempuanku, dan berjalan di dalam rumahku.

Sekarang aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat itu lagi? Dan saat ini, ini adalah dunia nyata yang sebenarnya?

Lalu, ketika jubah hitam yang sejak tadi berada di depan kami mengibaskan sarung tangan kanannya dan mulai berbicara dengan suara yang tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali...

'_Kalau begitu biar kutunjukkan bukti kalau ini adalah kenyataan. Di dalam item storage-mu akan ada hadiah dariku. Ambillah!' _

Segera setelah mendengarnya, aku menekan jari telunjukku dan jempolku bersamaan dan menariknya ke bawah. Semua _player_ melakukan hal yang sama dan _plaza_ dipenuhi oleh suara gemerincing bel.

Aku menekan tombol _item_ di menu yang baru saja muncul dan ada _item_ disana, di bagian teratas dari daftar barang-barangku.

Nama itemnya adalah_—«Hand Mirror» _

Kenapa dia memberi kami benda ini? Sambil berpikir aku menyentuh nama benda-nya dan menekan tombol _'buat benda menjadi object'_. Segera setelahnya terdengar sebuah _sound effect_ dan sebuah kaca persegi berukuran kecil muncul.

Aku memegangnya dengan ragu-ragu tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Apa yang muncul di dalam cermin adalah wajah dari _avatar_ yang kubuat dengan susah payah. Wajah remaja ayahku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah gadis yang bernama Cherry itu. Dia juga melihat ke cermin dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi.

—Lalu.

Tiba-tiba Cherry dan _avatar-avatar_ di sekeliling kami diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Segera setelah melihatnya, aku juga dikelilingi cahaya yang sama, dan apa yang bisa kulihat hanyalah warna putih.

Sekitar 2-3 detik kemudian, sekelilingku menjadi jelas lagi seperti mereka baru saja…

Tidak.

Wajah player yang berdiri beberapa meter di depanku bukanlah wajah yang kukenal.

_Armour _yang terbuat dari besi yang dijahit, jepitan _gold_ berbentuk bulan sabit dengan ukuran sedang, sepasang mata _emerald,_ dan rambut merah muda-nya sama, tapi rambut itu lebih pendek, hanya sepanjang bahu. Wajahnya berubah ke bentuk yang lain. Matanya yang tajam berubah menjadi lebih besar dengan bulu mata yang terlihat lebih lentik dari sebelumnya. Ukuran dadanya juga tidak sebesar sebelumnya. Jika avatarnya adalah seorang puteri raja yang sangat cantik dan tegas, maka yang ini adalah seorang gadis SMP biasa yang terlihat manja.

Aku lupa akan situasinya selama beberapa saat dan berkata,

"Siapa…kau?"

Kata yang sama terdengar dari mulut orang yang berada di depanku.

"Hey, siapa kau? Dan siapa kalian bertiga?"

Lalu tiba-tiba menyadari apa gunanya hadiah Obito, _«Hand Mirror» _yang sedang kupegang...aku buru-buru mengangkat kacanya, dan melihat wajah yang terpantul.

Rambut pirang yang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang tidak setajam sebelumnya dapat terlihat dibalik wajah dengan tanda lahir tiga garis berbentuk kumis kucing di kedua pipi. Wajah tenang dari _warrior_ «Minato» yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu masih ada telah menghilang. Wajah yang terpantul di cermin— adalah wajah seorang anak laki-laki ceria dan hiperaktif. Wajah asliku di dunia nyata yang susah-payah ku sembunyikan.

"Ah…wajahku…"

Cherry yang juga sedang memandangi cerminnya terbelalak kaget. Shika dan Kyouji melihat satu sama lain dan berteriak disaat yang sama.

"Kau...Shika!?"

"Kau...Kyouji!?"

_**oooOOSun and CherryOOooo**_

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura. Ternyata tebakanku benar, namamu Sakura," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang tadi. Hanya saja sekarang ini _style_ rambutnya berubah menjadi gaya _ponytail._ Warna matanya yang tadinya berwarna _sapphire_ sepertiku kini berubah menjadi _aquamarine._

"Kau tahu aku, Dand_?_" tanya Cherry,

"Ya, kau sering muncul di majalah-majalah dan internet karena kau adalah puteri tunggal dari seorang ilmuan yang paling terkenal di Jepang—Haruno Kizashi—"

'_Ah, ternyata Cherry adalah anak orang kaya,'_ pikirku dalam hati.

Saat ini gadis yang bernama Dandelion itu sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Cherry dan aku sendiri mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi terus-menerus menguap lebar, dan juga seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tambun. Tentu saja penampilan kedua anak laki-laki ini juga berbeda jauh dengan penampilannya mereka sebelumnya. Sebelumnya anak laki-laki yang bernama Kyouji memiliki bentuk tubuh yang tinggi dan sangat atletis—mirip Seijuro Shin, sedangkan anak yang bernama Shika, memiliki _style_ rambut yang mirip dengan Hibari Kyouya. Awalnya bentuk matanya juga sama persis seperti sosok Hibari Kyouya. Mereka benar-benar membuat _avatar_ yang sangat keren, tapi sayangnya saat ini kita semua sudah berubah menjadi sosok asli kita di _real life._

"Kalau kau, Dand... Siapa nama aslimu?" tanya Cherry pula,

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Keluargaku memiliki toko bunga, dan aku juga sangat menyukai bunga terutama bunga daisy dan bunga dandelion. Itulah sebabnya aku menggunakan nama Dandelion untuk nama karakterku dalam _game_ ini," cerita Dand, yang ternyata bernama Ino.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan kalian? Siapa nama asli kalian?" tanyaku pada sosok kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sampingku,

"Aku, Akimichi Chouji," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Kau sendiri?"

"Err...aku memakai nama asliku sendiri dalam _game_ ini—Uzumaki Naruto. Maklum saat itu pertama kalinya aku bermain game _VRMMORPG._"

"_Baka!_ Yah, tak buruk...aku sendiri juga hanya merubah nama asliku sedikit. Oh ya, kami berempat berencana untuk membuat _guild,_ apa kau mau bergabung dalam _guild_ kami?"

"Ah, tidak. Kurasa aku akan tetap pergi solo untuk saat ini?"

"_Doushite?"_ tanya Kyouji atau Chouji,

"Aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman jika sendirian, tapi kalau aku sudah mencapai batasanku aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu Naruto. Terlalu beresiko jika kau terus pergi solo terutama saat kau telah mencapai lantai yang lebih tinggi," ucap Chouji pula.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Saat ini kami berlima sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah penginapan milik _NPC._ Jika yang dikatakan Obito benar, mungkin sebentar lagi tubuh kami di dunia nyata akan segera dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit, dan saat hal itu terjadi mungkin kami akan kehilangan kontrol atas _avatar_ kami sendiri untuk sementara. Baru saja aku berpikir demikian tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Langkahku terhenti, dan pandanganku semakin lama semakin kabur hingga akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

—_Author POV—_

"EH? Naruto! Shika, kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan? Apa _avatar_ bisa pingsan?" tanya Chouji terheran-heran,

"Koneksi terputus. Mungkin saat ini tubuh aslinya sedang dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit. _Guys,_ kita harus cepat. Mungkin sebentar lagi giliran kita. Chouji tolong gendong _avatar _Naruto di punggungmu!"

"Baik, aku mengerti!" tegas Chouji yang kemudian menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya. Setelahnya mereka berempat pun segera berlari menuju sebuah penginapan.

.

.

.

"Enghh! Dimana aku?" tanya Cherry saat kesadarannya kembali. Tepat setelah mereka tiba di salah satu penginapan milik _NPC _dan menyewa kamar, Cherry dan yang lainnya kehilangan kontrol atas _avatar_ mereka sendiri, sama seperti Naruto.

"Kita di penginapan," sahut Dand atau Ino yang sepertinya telah siuman lebih dulu.

"Dand ternyata semua ini nyata, ya? Padahal aku sangat berharap, semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku menyesal karena telah berkata seperti itu sebelumnya," ucap Cherry dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sangat membenci kehidupanku di dunia nyata..."

"Yang benar? Seorang puteri seperti dirimu? Bukankah sangat menyenangkan menjadi anak orang kaya?" potong Dand.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan? Aku sangat kesepian di rumah. Di sekolah aku bahkan tidak punya teman seorang pun. Semua itu karena masa laluku yang kelam. Sejak saat itu aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain _games online_ terutama _VRMMO._ Aku pernah berpikir dunia _VRMMO_ jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada dunia nyataku. Makanya aku pernah berharap, andai saja aku bisa hidup di dunia itu selamanya...tapi Dand, aku tidak mau mati. Aku takut! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" cerita Cherry yang akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya.

Dand turun dari ranjangnya lalu menghampiri Cherry. Setelah itu ia duduk di ranjang milik gadis itu dan memeluknya, berharap hal itu bisa menenangkan Cherry yang notabene sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak sendirian di sini, jangan takut! Jika kita terus bersama dan fokus menyelesaikan _game_ ini, kita pasti tidak akan mati!"

"Dand..."

"Untuk itu kita harus menaikan _level _kita terlebih dahulu agar kita bisa semakin kuat sekaligus mendapatkan _item-item_ langka dan meningkatkan _experience points_ kita. Besok, kita terima _quest_ dari _NPC_, yuk!"

"Mmm. _Arigatou, _Dand. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berubah secepat ini, padahal tadi kau terlihat begitu frustasi, " sahut Cherry yang kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, seperti kata Shika. Ini bukan_ game_ lagi. Cherry kita jalani saja kehidupan kita di sini. Aku tidak tahu kita semua akan terjebak sampai kapan? Tapi aku akan tetap menjalaninya, aku juga tidak akan segan untuk jatuh cinta."

"Dand, jatuh cinta di dunia _virtual_ itu mustahil. Perasaan kita akan menjadi semu, sebab kita tidak tahu jati diri sebenarnya dari para _player_ itu..."

"Kyouji dan Shika adalah sahabatku di _real life._ Bukankah ini nyata? Bahkan Naruto, bukankah dia menggunakan nama aslinya sendiri di dunia ini, bukankah itu berarti secara tidak langsung kita tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya? Biarpun ini hanyalah _virtual reality, _kita semua bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain, secara nyata," sahut Dand sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Dand. Kau benar," kata Cherry sambil memeluk Dand.

"Sakura? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu di sini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi Sakura di dunia nyata. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang lemah lagi. Jadi kumohon, Dand...panggil saja aku Cherry!"

"Bagaimana kalau kupanggil kau _forehead?_" goda Dand,

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu _pig!_" sahut Cherry sambil cemberut, membuat Dand _sweatdrop _seketika karena _mood_ teman barunya ini cepat sekali berubah.

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, _swordswoman _pengelana. Kalian pasti lelah, saya ingin menawarkan kalian beberapa makanan, tapi saya tidak mempunyainya sekarang. Apa yang bisa saya berikan, adalah satu cangkir air atau lebih..."

Tanpa ragu, Dandelion menjawab dengan ucapan yang jelas, agar sistem dapat mengenalinya.

"Itu akan baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya, hanya "Tak apa-apa" atau "Ya" akan cukup, tapi hal ini mengatur suasana hati. Namun, jika mereka harus mengatakan kalimat yang lebih tidak sopan, seperti "Jangan pedulikan kami", tidak ada yang akan terjadi.

_NPC_ menuangkan air ke dalam cangkir yang tampak tua dari kendi air, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dandelion dan Cherry duduk di atas kursi, lalu meminum air itu dalam satu tegukan.

Dengan senyum kecil, nona itu berbalik kembali ke panci. Meskipun sesuatu mendidih, «tidak memberikan makanan apapun» itu dimaksudkan untuk menjadi sedikit tanda. Setelah menunggu lebih lanjut, suara mantap batuk anak bisa segera terdengar dari sisi lain dari pintu kamar sebelah. Bahu nona itu tampaknya jatuh dalam putus asa.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik, tanda tanya emas akhirnya menyala di atas kepala wanita itu. Tanda _aktivasi quest. _

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu anda?" tanya Cherry,

Itu adalah salah satu frase dengan banyak kemungkinan, dari yang digunakan untuk menerima _quests _dari _NPC._ Dengan lembut berbalik menghadap Cherry dan Dandelion, tanda «?» di atas kepala nona itu berkedip terus-menerus.

"Sebenarnya, _swordswoman_ pengelana, putri saya ..."

—Dan putrinya terserang penyakit parah yang benar-benar tak berpengaruh bahkan ketika diberi obat dari pasar, dan tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkan putrinya selain membuat obat minuman yang bisa didapat dari ovula dari predator tanaman penghuni hutan barat. Masalahnya adalah tanaman dari jenis tertentu yang sangat berbahaya, dan di atas itu mereka benar-benar jarang terlihat mekar mengakibatkan ketidakmampuan untuk memperolehnya. Maka jika _swordswoman _mampu mengambilnya, sebagai gantinya nona itu dengan senang hati akan menawarkan pedang panjang yang diturun-temurunkan dalam keluarganya sebagai ungkapan syukur.

Dand dan Cherry mendengarkan cerita nona _NPC_ itu dengan sabar. _Quest_ tidak akan maju jika tidak mendengarkan sampai akhir.

Melihat _NPC_ tersebut akhirnya menutup mulutnya, dan tugas-tugas pada _layar log quest_ di sebelah kiri pandangan mereka disegarkan, Cherry bangkit, dan sambil menangis haru berkata,

"Serahkan kepada kami!"

Mereka berdua pun bergegas keluar dari rumah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/n : Hallo, ini Sakurai Mitsumuki. Next chapter akan di lanjutkan oleh Aurora-chan. Intinya kami akan bergantian dalam melanjutnya chapter selanjutnya. Gomen, karena alur ceritanya masih agak mirip dengan SAO sendiri dikarenakan keterbatasan waktu yang kami miliki, tetapi kami akan berusaha membuatnya beda di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Saya juga minta maaf kalau chapter kali ini kepanjangan. Yosh! REVIEW PLEASE and No Flame! Arigatou. ^^**_

_._

_._

_Dan ini balasan untuk review yang nggak Log In : _

_**Red Devils:**__ Arigatou. Nggak apa-apa saya juga belum pernah main game online, kok. Paling juga cuma main games komputer atau PS tapi kalau Aurora-chan pernah. ^^_

_**Guest:**__ Ini udah di lanjut. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Guest2:**__ Yup, semoga fict ini tidak membingungkan nantinya. Udah di lanjut, ya. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Nagasaki:**__ Mmm, itu yang mana? Maksudnya KA, bukan? Pasti di lanjut kok, walau ga bisa update kilat. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Soputan:**__ Kami juga masih belajar bikin genre Sci-Fi, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya, makanya alur ceritanya masih mirip sama SAO. Yah, intinya kami pengen nambah pengalaman aja gitu. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Aizen:**__ Pasti familier-lah, Aizen-san. SAO itu kan light novel terkenal. Kami sangat suka alur ceritanya, makanya fict ini terinspirasi dari sana. Iya, ini Narusaku. Udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya, mereka sama-sama player?! Gomen cuz nggak bisa update kilat. Arigatou ne. ^^_


End file.
